


Gotham Needs a Batman

by Listentothelittlebird



Series: Code Bat [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce is lost in the timestream, Code Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick actually believes Tim this time, Gen, I softened canon events, Jason Todd is a good brother, Ra’s doesn’t know the Bats are connected, Tim Drake is Red Robin, and they’re on much better terms, is not explicitly activated but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird
Summary: Bruce Wayne is dead - Batman is dead.Tim Drake believed otherwise.In which Red Robin is born, a new Batman meets the Justice League, and Bruce returns home.(In this AU, the superhero community doesn’t know that the Bats are all connected.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Code Bat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964452
Comments: 14
Kudos: 754





	Gotham Needs a Batman

“Code Bat, Hood,” that was Robin. Jason frowned. The little rascal hacked into his comms again? 

He tried to ignore the small twinge of fondness in his chest.

“What’s it this time?” he sighed, Roy looking up from where he was restringing his bow. His helmet just so happened to still be on his head, and he lowered his hands from where they were halfway to the hidden latch that removed his helmet.

There was silence for a few moments. 

“Al?” because of course the kid didn’t use anything remotely similar to his real name. He was too smart for that. “What’s up, kiddo? Cat got your tongue?”

He heard Tim draw in a breath on the other end, and - was that a sniffle?

“Bruce,” came the short, choked reply, “Jay, Bruce, he- he’s-”

A sob cut him off, but Jason was already moving, gathering his belongings from the safehouse as Roy jumped to his feet, following him like a confused, lost chick. “Hood? Jay? What’s going on? Who are you talking to?” Roy questioned, one too many questions and way too loaded for Jason to answer. 

The implications of Tim’s hints, of his half-answer, were already too much for Jason to ask again, to confirm what he thinks the Replacement was saying. Tim would never call for anything less than a drastic injury, would never tear up except if the situation was dire.

Bruce- Bruce was dead.

“Civilian things,” Jason answered shortly, reminded of the same excuse he had given all those years back in Titans tower, just before he was blown up in a warehouse in Ethiopia, just before his life changed, for better or for worse. It was too horrifically poetic for him to dwell on the parallels for long.

“You’re a dead man walking, what civilian things could you possibly have?” Roy exclaimed, and now Kori was walking towards them with a furrowed brow. Great, just great.

“I can’t explain,” Jason settled on, “I’m going to go off-radar. Don’t try to track me down. Don’t get killed, don’t get into trouble, but blow a lot of explosives off for me while I’m gone, alright?”

“Well, those definitely aren’t contradictory instructions,” Roy shook his head in exasperation, but his smile was fond, if not concerned. 

“Is there anything we could possibly offer you? Any assistance you may require?” Kori asked. Jason shook his head, “I can’t ask you guys to butt in on my personal life. What happens in my family stays in my family.” 

“Family?”

Jason paused at the door, the word ringing in his own ears. “Yeah,” he replied numbly, “Gotta look after them, no matter what.”

He swept out of the safehouse with Tim’s quiet sobs whispering in his ear. 

~

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Tim looked over his shoulder, hand on his motorcycle, the other on his haversack. Jason stood leaning against the doorway to Wayne Manor, a single eyebrow raised in an expression copied straight from Alfred.

“I do. I won’t learn anything new in Gotham.” _Bruce is still alive._ Dick had narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but Damian was quick to shut him down with snarls and insults and sneers. That was also part of the reason he was leaving. Damian wanted him gone. Damian wanted his place.

Tim just barely caught the blur of black hurtling towards his face. It was a thumbdrive. “Gift from the Dickhead himself,” Jason explained, “He’s doing you a favour by keeping Damian busy right now, else he would be here. You know that, right?”

“Of course.” Tim had grown out of his insecurities the moment Jason had first stepped foot back in the manor. Gone were the days of teetering on the edge of losing Robin, of being one mistake away from reverting back to stalker Tim Drake. 

He was Tim Drake-Wayne, and his brother Jason Todd-Wayne was here, giving him an encouraging clasp on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry I can’t come with,” he apologised sincerely, “But we’re already short on vigilantes, what with Cass leaving as well.” 

He grinned sharply, “Besides, someone has to keep Alfie from getting too bored.”

“I assure you, Master Jason, that our newest addition to the roster of Gotham heroes will keep me quite occupied,” Alfred stated drily, appearing behind the taller boy - was he really a man now? - with a container of cookies. “For the journey,” he explained, pushing it gently into Tim’s hands, “Do be safe, and meet up with Lady Cassandra if you can.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Tim smiled softly. Moments later, he was speeding across lonely roads, the thumbdrive’s contents loading on his helmet’s interface.

It held research that was done into the beam that had supposedly ended Bruce’s life. It also held something else - the beginnings of a family tree, extending back as far as the construction of Wayne Manor. Dick had laid the groundwork for even further digging.

Tim smirked. Dick might be Batman now, but he was still the best of all the Robins. 

~

Dick had honestly thought he would have had more time to get invested in his new role - in his new suit - before he had to face any of the League’s members. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Of course Superman would be concerned for Batman’s city, and of course he would feel obligated to patrol for the man, despite the clear “no metas allowed” rule that he had imposed when he was… when he was still around.

He quickly sent Robin into the shadows, into the alley where scuttling rats would hopefully mask his heartbeat, or where the alien would at least think of a young boy’s heartbeat as simply an unfortunate street kid.

The flutter of a cape, and Batman rose his head defiantly to meet Superman’s piercing gaze. 

“Who are you? Where did you get that suit from?” Superman was nearly growling at him, gaze cold and accusatory. Dick had always dreamed of meeting Batman’s Justice League partners, but he was always denied the opportunity, always being told it was too soon, too soon. Now, it was too late.

“I am Batman,” Dick growled, projecting his second father’s air of confidence and mystery, letting the shadows stretch his figure into the looming protector of the city, “And you are on my turf. Did you already forget the ‘no metas in Gotham’ rule?”

Superman tensed, his eyes narrowing. Dick really hoped that his first meeting with his favourite superhero would not come to blows. He was saved from a nasty confrontation by Alfred’s voice in his ear. “Give the good sir a comms unit, and allow me to speak with him.”

Batman grunted in acknowledgement. With a flick of his hand, a comms unit was thrown at Superman’s face, and he caught the object with furrowed brows. “Agent A would like to speak with you,” Batman droned. Superman’s eyes widened just slightly, and he carefully slid the comms unit into his ear. 

“Mister Kent, it is so good to hear from you. I did wonder how the League took Master Bruce’s death, you and Miss Diana especially,” Alfred's voice projected serenely through the speakers. Superman’s gaze flicked back to Batman, before he turned away to respond.

“Agent A, what is the meaning of this? Who is this man walking around in- in his costume?” Superman’s voice nearly cracked, and how did that feel, knowing that even Bruce’s closest friends were barely keeping it together. Dick had barely let himself cry in favour of moving forward, in favour of running from the grief. 

There was also that small part of him, clinging on to Tim’s words, the best detective of all the Robins. A small part that was still hoping for a miracle.

“This man, Mister Kent, is none other than Master Richard.” 

Richard, not Dick. Alfred was a genius to make that distinction.

Dick knew when Superman paused, and when he relaxed, the exact moments that he heard and then recognised the name of Bruce’s eldest son, the boy who had never met any of them, even despite the original League members knowing Batman’s identity. 

“I didn’t know-” Superman paused, cleared his throat, and turned back to face Batman. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who you were, and I was just so mad that someone would dare to-”

“-I understand,” Batman cut off, and if his voice sounded softer than his normal growl, well, “You didn’t want Batman’s name to be used by the common man.” Batman paused, composing himself.

“Gotham needs a Batman,” he growled, “And I would appreciate it if you informed Agent A in advance of any League visits, whether the visitor be you or anyone else.”

Superman nodded, and his smile was sad yet impressed. “I’ll be sure to let you know, Batman.” Superman turned to leave, but just before he disappeared in a gust of wind, he turned his head back, and added, “I know I don’t know you well, but… You make a good Batman.”

Batman waited a full minute before his partner joined him on the roof. “Don’t get your head in the clouds, now, Batman,” Robin reprimanded, “We must continue on our patrol. The Kryptonian’s visit has left us behind time.”

Batman nodded down at his Robin, and together, they leapt into the night. 

~

Superman turned to the new Batman with a soft smile. The two had since had a proper conversation, over a proper meal, and Superman had already worked with him in Metropolis, which had prompted newspaper articles praising the vigilante’s return from general radio silence. 

Only Justice League members realised that the photos showed a different Bat costume - a different Batman.

“Are you ready?”

Batman nodded stoically, refraining from the urge to suck in a deep breath. He was not Nightwing - he was Batman. Batman showed significantly less emotions than Dick was comfortable with.

Batman walked purposefully into the meeting room, stopping just shy of the table where all the other core members were seated. Superman stayed beside him.

“Who are you?” Wonder Woman stood, eyes narrowed and darting between the two men, lingering especially on Batman. The air was chilled, but Batman held strong, meeting the Amazon’s gaze evenly.

“Everyone,” Superman started, “This is Batman.”

A pause, and then, “Well, we can see that, Supes,” Green Arrow folded his arms with a frown, “But the real question is, who is the new Batman?”

“Who are you under the mask?”

Dick’s jaw tightened. He was ready to reveal his identity, of course, but he had hoped it would not come to that.

“The Bat works alone,” Manhunter tilted his head curiously towards Batman, “That is what he always informed us. I did not know he would have someone ready to take up his mantle after him.”

The next person to speak was The Flash - Wally West. Dick hoped desperately that his Batman persona was solid enough to fool even his close friend. He was not ready to allow Code Bat to be compromised, not yet. Not like this.

Dick blinked, and Flash was in front of him. He had enough practice to not flinch from the sudden movement, but he belatedly wondered if that would be even stranger than reacting in some way. 

Flash squinted into his cowl, then shrugged, “Well, this suit looks real enough to me. I mean, if this guy was able to operate on his own for months on end already, plus impress Supes over here enough to allow him to come up to the Watchtower, then he has to be at least noteworthy, yeah?”

Flash turned back to the others, and his tone was almost challenging. A successor defending a successor. Dick had to fight down his smile.

“I’m still not convinced,” Green Arrow declared, eyes narrowed, “We all know Batman’s identity in this room. What’s yours?”

Dick withheld a sigh. Well, Superman already knew, anyway…

Dick pulled down his cowl, blue eyes steely as the others took in his appearance.

“Richard Grayson,” Dick stated, “I’m Bruce Wayne’s adopted son.”

“The eldest,” Green Arrow mumbled, “I didn’t know the Bat told his kids about his vigilantism.”

“Bruce taught us all self defence,” Dick explained, “He never wished for one of us to take his place, but Gotham needed a Batman.” Dick frowned grimly, “Someone had to keep Gotham’s rogues in check.”

The others grimaced.

“You will have to give us time to adjust to working with you,” Wonder Woman stated slowly, “You may carry your father’s name, but you are not him.”

Dick nodded, pulling the cowl back over his head. “I’m aware of the distinction,” he intoned. 

~

“Now, why would a young man like you be interested in the Bat?”

Ra’s Al Ghul was smart, but Tim was raised with sharp smiles and hard edges. He was born to waltz across gala floors with words as weapons and information as knives. He knew this dance.

“Batman is not dead,” Tim - Alvin - clasped his hands, his eyebrows raised innocently, “I’m just a man on a mission, here to prove what nobody believes.”

The Demon Head stared him down. Tim held his gaze. Alvin Draper, as far as he knew, was an alias. That Alvin was a part of the Teen Titans is not information he would have - two of his teammates were dead, after all, and the last was making herself scarce. 

If there was anything that would interest this man, it would be an enigma. Tim was not going down without a fight.

~

Red Robin could barely hold himself back when Bruce finally returned. Bruce was grumbling at the constant attention being given to him by his League members, insisting that he was fine, leave him alone. Eventually, it was Dick - still in his Batman costume - who convinced everyone else to leave and give the man some space.

Dick looked up to the air vents, and Tim took that as his cue to drop down.

From the bed, there was a light chuckle. “How long were you waiting up there?” Bruce rasped, tilting his head to smirk at him. He also took that moment to look over Tim’s new costume, and wonder just how much he had missed while he was gone.

While he was presumed dead.

“Long enough,” Tim huffed, grasping tightly onto Bruce’s hand. Dick stepped back, giving the two some space.

“I’m Red Robin, now,” Tim stated, Bruce raising a questioning eyebrow, “I’m a solo vigilante, previously known only as Alvin. Robin remains a myth.” A pause, where Tim met Dick’s eye.

“I made Damian Robin,” Dick admitted quietly. Bruce blinked, but nodded. “Jason?” he questioned, “Cass?” 

“Black Bat is a vigilante in Hong Kong. She’s practically an unconfirmed myth. Batgirl is still a myth. Cass gave her cape to Stephanie. The Red Hood has not been seen with the Outlaws for the better part of the year.”

“Jason has been staying at the Manor,” Dick continued from where Tim left off, “He’s been keeping Alfred company. Damian and I have been staying at the penthouse.”

Bruce took in all this information, and gave a slow nod. “Tell them all to meet at the Manor,” Bruce requested, “I need to see them, once I get out of here.”

The two Bats smiled. “Code Bat dinner night,” Dick mused, “I can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked but don’t worry these are all oneshots that I’ve stored in a google doc, no I haven’t been hermit-writing for the last forty-eight hours, I just have a really happy trigger finger in the form of posting right now. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Again I don’t actually read the comics but I have read too many fanfics, so I’m going off of a vague understanding of events coupled with my own alterations to actual canon.


End file.
